Level Spawner Objects
This is a description of all the game objects available to the Level Spawners Asteroids Large Asteroid Large Asteroids have 5 hitpoints as default. Use Hitcount to override. Large Asteroids divide into 2 Medium Asteroids and drops random Pickups when destroyed. Medium Asteroid Medium Asteroids have 3 hitpoints as default. Use Hitcount to override. Medium Asteroids divide into 3 Medium Asteroids and drops random Pickups when destroyed. Small Asteroid Small Asteroids have 1 hitpoint as default. Use Hitcount to override. Small Asteroids drops random Pickups when destroyed. Enemy UFOs Ufo1 Moves and shoots randomly. Default Hitcount is 1. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo2 Moves and shoots randomly. Targets Player if near. Default Hitcount is 2. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo3 Targets and kills Spacemen. Shoots randomly. Targets and chases Player if near. Default hitcount is 3. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo4 Moves randomly. Fires laser beam at Player, Spacemen, Base and Space Stations if near. Default hitcount is 5. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo5 Moves randomly. Electro Shocks Player, Spacemen, Base and Space Stations if near. Default hitcount is 6. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo6 Moves randomly. Shoots Player, Spacemen, Base and Space Stations if near. Default hitcount is 4. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo7 Elite UFO. Moves randomly. Circles and shoots Player and Base if near. Default hitcount is 7. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo8 Elite UFO. Moves randomly. Circles and shoots Alien Missiles at Player and Base if near. Default hitcount is 8. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo9 Elite UFO. Moves in group and chases the Player. The Electro Boss uses these as Lightning Bolt Anchors. Shoots 4 bullets randomly. Default Hitcount is 9. Use Hitcount value to override. Ufo Wedge Flies like the player, and shoots at anything friendly. Wedge Boss uses these as Laser Anchors. Fires 3 bullets (triple fire). Default Hitcount is 10. Use Hitcount value to override. Squad Formation Creates a squadron of UFOs, and the formations can be layered. Extra defines the Ufo types and the formation types, like this: object,formation,object,formation,object,formation example: Ufo2,fm4,Ufo3,fm9 The different formation formats can be seen in the Squad Formation illustration image in the editor. All the Spawner settings are transferred to the UFO's in the whole formation. Railer Spawns UFOs or other ingame objects on a Rail. A lot of possibilities with this one. Create a Path for the Railer using the Mission Resources/Paths option. Remember that the objects are spawned at the first point in the path you define, relatively to the spawn position. Extra defines the object and path to use, like this: object,pathname example: Ufo2,pth_r4 The game has 10 builtin paths to choose from if you don't want to make your own. See them by clicking at the '...' button next to the Extra field. UFO Bosses Squad Boss Fires Torpedos and is escorted by UFOs. The extra string field defines the escort formations. The format is: Object,Count - example: Ufo3,5 It supports up to 3 layers of escort formations, like this: Ufo3,5,Ufo1,2,Ufo6,3 Default hitcount is 100. Use Hitcount value to override. Stealth Boss Fires Torpedos, then fades away and changes position. Default hitcount is 50. Use Hitcount value to override. Bullet Hell Boss Shoots patterns of bullets! The more you shoot it, the more it fires back! Default hitcount is 100. Use Hitcount value to override. Electro Boss Fires bullets randomly. Spawns Ufo9 for defense, and uses them as Anchors for its lightning bolts. Default hitcount is 100. Use Hitcount value to override. Laser Wedge Boss Fires Torpedos, and shoots at Player and Spacemen. Creates Ufo Wedge for defense and uses them as Laser Beam Anchors. Boss The original Ufo Boss was the first one added to the game. Moves in circles around the Base from a safe distance, fires Missiles, Torpedos and spawns Ufos. Default Hitcount is 100. Use Hitcount value to override. Ground Targets Ground Turret Fires bullets towards the Player Default Hitcount is 10. Some Tanks Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Nice big explosion when destroyed. Tank Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Nice big explosion when destroyed. Building 1 Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Building 2 Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Building 3 Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Building 4 Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Building 5 Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Building 6 Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Cylinders Passive target. Default Hitcount is 10. Pyramid Passive target. Default Hitcount is 20. Bonus Pyramid A bonus Pyramid. Default Hitcount is 500 and it rewards the player with 500.000 points. Cursed Pyramid A reversed bonus pyramid. Default Hitcount is 500 and it steals 500.000 points from the player when destroyed. Space Stations Repair Station Repairs the Player ship at 10 hitpoints per second, when hovering the station. Default Hitcount is 200. If the station is destroyed, the game is over. Drop Off Station Let's you Drop off Spacemen, and at a faster rate than the Base. Default Hitcount is 200. If the station is destroyed, the game is over. Mining Station Tractors in Asteroids and mines them with great power. Let's you mine asteroids with very high Hitcount. Extra defines if the Station should spawn it's own asteroids if none are near. Default is ON, type anything in the Extra field to turn off. Default Hitcount is 200. If the station is destroyed, the game is over. Jump Gate The jump gates let's the player travel a great distance in no time. There is a danger to it though, as the Ship will take hits from everything it hits during travel. The Jump gates can see each other, so when hovering, it will show arrows towards available destinations. Turn the ship to face the destination you want. The gate has a 3 second initialization period, giving you time to select a destination. The Base is also included as a destination, though you can't make a jump from the Base, only towards it. Pickups Spaceman These are Picked up by the Player to complete to Level Goals, or to simply make some extra points. The Ship holds 4 slots for Spacemen, and this can be expanded by picking up the Extra Cargo pickup. The more Spacemen you drop off at the same time, the higher score you get. Coins The Coins object creates bonus coins for the Player to pick up. Hitcount defines which coins will be created: 1 - 10 2 - 50 3 - 100 4 - 500 5 - 1000 Missiles Gives the Player and Base a 15 second period of unlimited Missiles. The Missiles target enemy UFOs if near. Deal 3 hitpoints of damage, use Hitcount value to override. Mines Gives the Player and Base 15 seconds of unlimited Mines. Mines lay still and wait until an enemy comes within reach. Then it chases the enemy object. A red circle indicate the Mine range, and is visible when you are near it. Each mine deal 10 hitpoints of Damage - and beware, it damages the Player Ship too. Shoot the Mines if they get in your way. Drone Gives the Player a Drone Wing Fighter, ready to help in combat. The Drones cannot be destroyed, but will self-destruct when time runs out. Each time you pick up another Drone, the time is refreshed, letting you keep all the Drones you've collected for a longer period. The Drone deals 1 hitpoint of damage. Triple Fire Gives the Player 15 seconds of Triple Fire, by providing 2 extra bullets at +45 and -45 angles. Rapid Fire Gives the Player 15 seconds of Rapid Fire, making the Spaceship fire twice as fast. Hyperspeed Gives the Player 15 seconds of Hyperspeed, making the Spaceship fly much faster. Extra Time Gives the Player 25 seconds of extra time to complete the Level. If the Player still has more than 1 minute to complete the Level goals, no extra time will be provided. Use Hitcount to override how many extra seconds are given. Extra Cargo Gives the Player 45 seconds of 4 more slots for picking up Spacemen, giving the ship a total of 8 slots. When time runs out, the extra Spacemen are ejected. Extra Life Adds an extra life, unless the Player reached Max Lives. Health Pack Gives 25 hitpoints of health to the Player and/or the Base and Space Stations. Hitcount can be used to override the amount of hitpoints given. Turrets Gives the Player 5 Turrets to position around the level. Once placed it cannot be picked up again. The Turrets have 5 bullets each, and they selfdestruct when they run out of ammo. The circle around each turret indicates its autotracking range. Shock Towers Gives the Player 5 Shock Towers to position around the level. Place them near other Shock Towers for increased shock effect! The circle around the towers indicate its targeting range. Mining Tractor Tower Gives the Player 1 Mining Tractor Tower to position around the level. Place the towers within each others outer ranges to make sure they see each other. At least 1 tower must be near a Mining Station for the tractor towers to work. They will try to figure out the right path to the Mining Station, but be aware that too many towers might cause confusion. Shoot a tower to pick it up and reposition it. Tractor Beam Pickup Gives the Player 15 seconds of a Tractor Beam, that sucks in all the pickups in range. Default range is 200 pixels. Use Extra to define another range and which objects to target instead, like this: range,object,object,object etc... 300,Small Asteroid,Turrets,Extra Cargo Experiment a bit, you can have a lot of fun with this! Try tractoring some enemies! Special Not Set No object selected. This is useful if you have a Spawner with a lot of settings, and you just want to test your level without it. Torpedo Spawns a Torpedo which will aim itself at the Base, and fly slowly towards it. Default Hitcount is 25. Deals 100 hitpoints of damage. Hitcount overrides shots needed to destroy. User Text Creates a centered text message for the Player, at the specified Start Time. Remember to set a total of 1 or define an End Time, or the message will keep reappearing. Extra defines the text to show. Use '#' to make a newline. Ball The White ball is a passive target, useful for both ground, air and space! It doesn't move, just waits to be shot. Default hitcount it 5. Santa Santa was added as a Holiday Special object. He drops explosive gifts, and spawns a wh ole sleighful of them when you destroy him. Category:Level Spawners Category:Mission Editor Category:Level Spawner Objects